It is well known to those in the art that the most difficult problems associated with DC current amplifiers or wideband DC current amplifiers are the gain and drift variations which occur as functions of temperature and other parameters. Gain variations can practically be eliminated by various known feedback arrangements, but drift variation such as operating point instability poses a more difficult problem. Transistor type amplifiers amplify the problem of drift variation due to the temperature dependence of the transistor parameters such as for example, current gain (h.sub.FE), base-emitter voltage (V.sub.BE) and leakage current (I.sub.CBO). In precision electronic equipment such as a cathode-ray-oscilloscope which is a measuring device having characteristics to display an analogue of an electrical event, it is essential that circuits associated with, say, the horizontal deflectionn system in the measuring device provide accurate and stabilized signals so that equal increments of horizontal distance represent equal increments of time. Obviously, some compensation technique must be used to reduce jitter, etc. In accordance with prior art, a number of techniques are available to lower the drift variation and include chopper stabilization, individual temperature compensation, and temperature stabilization. These techniques, however, have limitations such as complexity, not being suited to volume production and require high quality temperature stable parts making them quite expensive. Several of the compensation schemes presently used are fully described in "Amplifier Handbook," Richard F. Shea, Editor-in-Chief, McGraw-Hill Book Company, copyright 1966.